Heart: A Cinderella Story
by Shuichi Akai
Summary: Rocinante lives with his evil older brother, Doflamingo, who forces him to do all the chores. News that Prince Trafalgar Law was hosting a ball spreads. Rocinante wants to go but he'll need the help of his Fairy Godmother to achieve that goal.


**Heart: A Cinderella Story**

 **Title:** Heart: A Cinderella Story  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece; Cinderella  
 **Summary:** Rocinante lives with his evil older brother, Doflamingo, who forces him to do all the chores. News that Prince Trafalgar Law was hosting a ball spreads. Rocinante wants to go but he'll need the help of his Fairy Godmother to achieve that goal.  
 **A/N:** Poratan is Japanese for Polar Tang, the name of the Heart Pirates' submarine. If this is a mistranslation, blame Google Translate.

* * *

 **Characters:  
** **Cinderella:** Rocinante **  
Dog:** Chopper  
 **Mice:** Luffy, Sanji, Usopp, and Zoro  
 **Horse:** Franky  
 **Fairy Godmother:** Tsuru  
 **Step-Sister:** Doflamingo (Biological Brother)  
 **Cat:** Caesar **  
Grand Duke:** Penguin  
 **Grand Duke's Assistant:** Shachi

* * *

Once upon a time, there lived a family of four. They were the Donquixote Family. The father, Homing, and the mother, Mari, lived happily in the kingdom of Poratan with their two sons, Doflamingo and Rocinante.

Rocinante had a dog named Chopper whilst Doflamingo had a cat named Caesar. Caesar was really loyal to Doflamingo and often hissed at Rocinante and Chopper when Homing and Mari weren't looking. The family also owned a horse named Franky along with several chickens. Their property was also home to many mice that Rocinante had befriended, specifically four mice named Luffy, Sanji, Usopp, and Zoro.

One day, while their parents were away on a trip to another town, there was a terrible storm. The next day, the two brothers received news that their parents have perished. Being the eldest child, Doflamingo was the new head of the household. However, his personality and behavior weren't as nice as their parents'; he drank and gambled with his group of friends all night long.

He also forced Rocinante to complete all of the chores and sleep in the attic. He used Rocinante's old room for his friends to crash if they stayed the night. Rocinante's chores consisted of waking up early to make breakfast for Doflamingo and any of his older brother's friends that were attending the meal. Then he'd have to do the dishes and feed the animals. Afterwards he'd have to clean up the house and work the garden.

It wasn't a great life, but Rocinante was grateful. At least he had a roof over his head, a warm albeit old and worn out bed to sleep in, and food to eat. If he had left, there was a very unlikely chance that he'd survive long. He would probably have a hard time keeping a job due to his clumsiness. He was constantly setting himself on fire when he cooked and would trip over nothing. Thankfully, he didn't break anything in the house _most_ of the time. Anytime he broke anything, Doflamingo would get mad and beat him.

XXX

One afternoon, Rocinante was cleaning the house when there was a knock at the door. "Rocinante, get the damn door!" Doflamingo shouted from his room.

Rocinante sighed and wiped his hands on his apron. He then walked to the door and opened it. Judging by his clothing, the man was from the palace. "Good morning," The man greeted. "My name is Penguin, the Grand Duke. I am here to deliver information to the Donquixote Household. Prince Trafalgar Law is hosting a ball tomorrow night and all are welcome to attend," He handed a letter to him. "The prince will be looking for a spouse," With that said, he bowed and took his leave.

A few minutes later, Doflamingo and his friends came rushing down. "That was a royal carriage that stopped by! What did the royal family want?"

"The Grand Duke came to inform the household that there was going to be a ball at the palace tomorrow night," Rocinante held up the letter.

"Give me that!" Doflamingo snatched the letter and skimmed through it. "The prince is looking for a spouse!"

"Ne, ne, Doffy you're sure to win Prince Law's heart!" Trebol said.

"Fufufu, let us all attend the ball tomorrow!" Doflamingo declared.

"Really?" Rocinante asked hopefully.

Doflamingo laughed. "Not you, Rocinante. You have _tons_ of chores to do!"

"I'll get them all done in time!" Rocinante promised.

"But you have nothing _nice_ to wear," Doflamingo pointed out. "I'd hate for you to be embarrassed, showing up at a ball in those _rags_ ,"

"I…I'll find something!" Rocinante claimed.

"Fufufu," Doflamingo grinned. "If you are able to finish your chores _and_ have something elegant enough to wear to the ball, you're allowed to come with us,"

"Thank you so much Doffy!" Rocinante said cheerfully.

"Now get on with your chores," Doflamingo reminded.

"Of course!" Rocinante continued to clean the house.

"Doffy, are you really going to let him join us?" Diamante asked.

"Hell no," Doflamingo denied. "Do you honestly think that he has something decent to wear? He's always dressed in those peasant outfits for a reason! And there's no way in hell I'm gonna spend any money on him!"

Overhearing this, Rocinante felt his heart drop. He knew that it was unlikely that his greedy brother would help out. He had just hoped for _once_ that his brother would pity him and show this one act of kindness.

XXX

The next day, Rocinante finished all of his chores quickly. However, he still had a huge problem: He had nothing to wear to the ball. "What are you gonna do now, Roci?" Luffy asked.

"Oh how about you borrow one of your father's suits?" Usopp suggested.

Rocinante shook his head. "I'm taller than my father. The suit would be too small,"

"Well we better find a solution quick," Sanji said. "There's only an hour until your brother's leaving,"

"I know someone that can tailor me a suit," Rocinante said. "Her name's Bellemere and she lives not too far from here,"

"Then let's go!" Zoro started to walk across the room.

"The door's this way, Marimo!" Sanji called.

"What'd you call me, Swirly-Brow!?" Zoro growled.

"Guys, we don't have time to argue," Rocinante reminded. "We need to hurry!"

The green furred mouse and the blonde furred mouse came to a temporary truce. Rocinante and the mice ran out the front door and towards Bellemere's house. He knocked on the front door. A young woman with maroon hair opened it. "Roci? Is that you?"

"Hi Belle," Rocinante greeted. "I know this is sudden but can you make me a suit?"

"For the prince's ball, right?" Bellemere smiled. "Sure, I'll make it quick,"

She immediately spun into action, measure Rocinante and sewing fabrics together. Within minutes, Rocinante was wearing a perfectly fitted suit. "Thank you Belle! I don't know how I could ever repay you!"

"Don't worry about it," Bellemere. "It's what friends are for,"

"Roci we gotta go!" Usopp told the blonde klutz. "Your brother and his friends are leaving soon!"

"Bye Belle," Rocinante said. "Thanks again,"

XXX

Doflamingo, Trebol, Pica, Diamante, and Vergo looked at the time. "Well, well, guess it's time for us to go," Doflamingo said.

"It seems like your brother isn't ready," Vergo noted.

Doflamingo opened the front door to leave. Rocinante stood on the cobblestone path, dressed in the suit Bellemere had made him. He was panting a bit from all the running but his suit was fine. "So are we leaving now?"

Doflamingo frowned before his lips curled into an evil grin. "Fufufu, but you don't have anything nice to wear,"

Rocinante had a look of confusion on his face. "But I'm wearing a suit,"

Doflamingo's four friend walked towards Rocinante. "But it's got tears," Vergo pulled at the shoulder of the suit.

"Hey!" Rocinante pushed him away.

"And holes," Diamante added, tearing a patch of the fabric.

"Stop it!" Rocinante snapped.

But it was no use. He couldn't stop the four from tearing up the suit. He was left standing there, dressed in the ruined clothes. "Looks like you won't be joining us after all," Doflamingo laughed. "Come on guys, let's go,"

As soon as the five left, Rocinante fell to his knees, sobbing. He wasn't only sad about being denied the chance to go to the ball, but he was also saddened that his suit was destroyed. Bellemere had worked hard to make the suit in time for Rocinante to attend, and now it was in ruins. He ran to the barn where Chopper, Franky, and the mice were.

"Roci-bro, what happened to your suit!?" Franky exclaimed.

"D-Doffy's friends…" Rocinante sobbed.

"Mingo's friends did this!?" Luffy growled. "I'm gonna kick Mingo's ass!" He began to storm away.

"Oi, I want to fight too," Zoro added.

"How _dare_ they mess up a beautiful woman's hard work!" Sanji began to follow the other two mice.

"H-Hey!" Usopp called. "Do you really think you guys can defeat Doflamingo and his friends? We're just mice!"

"He made Roci cry!" Luffy pointed out. "Anyone who hurts my friend deserves to get their ass kicked!"

"Now I'll never be able to go to the ball…" Roci cried.

"But you deserve to go to the ball," There was a cloud of sparkles and an old woman with fairy wings and a wand stood there.

"Who are you?" Rocinante asked.

"I am Tsuru, your Fairy Godmother," She introduced. "I'll help you get ready for the ball,"

"Fairy Godmother?" Rocinante questioned. "But Doffy said fairies don't exist,"

"Don't believe what your brother says," Tsuru walked over to the pumpkin patch. "Ah, this pumpkin will do," She plucked it from the vine and set it down. Saying a few magic words, the pumpkin transformed into a carriage.

"Wow," Rocinante was shocked that he had witnessed _real_ magic.

"Now we'll need four horses, stallions," Tsuru said.

"Sorry but I'm the only horse Roci-bro has," Franky told her. "I'm _super_ strong and will be able to pull the carriage myself,"

However, Tsuru eyed the four mice. Saying another set of magic words, the four mice grew into four stallions, all reined up to the carriage. "Now you'll need a coachman and a footman," She turned to Franky and Chopper before casting yet another spell. "There,"

"What about my suit?" Rocinante asked.

"I can fix that up!" An old man with fairy wings appeared and cast a spell on Rocinante. He now wore an open shirt that showed off his muscles. "Show off your manliness, kid!"

"Garp!" Tsuru scolded. "This is a ball, not some wild party!"

"Grandpa!?" Luffy exclaimed at the sight of Garp.

"Luffy, your grandpa's a fairy!?" Chopper asked in shock.

"Oh hey Luffy," Garp greeted. "Take care of Roci. Make sure he gets to the ball," He then left.

Tsuru casted her spell over Rocinante. His clothes transformed into a beautiful tailored white suit with and he even wore glass shoes! "This is amazing!" Rocinante said. "Thank you very much, Fairy Godmother!"

"But remember this," Tsuru warned. "Once the clock strikes midnight, the spell will wear off and all will be as it has originally been. Your horses will return to mice. Your coachman and footman will return to a dog and a horse. Your carriage will become a pumpkin once more. And your clothes will be torn again,"

"I understand," Rocinante nodded.

"Now hurry along," Tsuru said.

XXX

Prince Trafalgar Law sat in his chair, refusing all the people that wished for a dance. "Your Majesty," Penguin said. "You must dance with people so that you may decide who is to be your spouse,"

"I don't want any of them to be my spouse," Law responded.

"But why not?" Shachi asked. "To gain the title of king, you must marry,"

"These people are all after my money and fame," Law told them. "I can tell that they're greedy,"

"At least dance with _one_ person," Penguin said.

Law sighed. "Fine. Let me get some fresh air in the garden first," As he walked to the garden, he caught sight of someone, lying face flat on the ground. "Hey, are you alright?"

The blonde haired man accepted the offered hand. "Yes, thank you. I just came to the ball a few minutes ago and tripped,"

"Let me guess, you're here to dance with the prince?" Law asked. "You're hoping to gain his favor so that you can marry him and be rich?"

"Huh?" The blonde asked, generally confused. "No, I'm not interested in that. I'm just glad to be able to come to the ball, that's all,"

"Oh?" Law noticed that the blonde didn't seem to know that he was speaking to the prince right now.

"Most rich people in the kingdom are all spoiled," The blonde told him. "Though I haven't met the prince yet, so I shouldn't judge him,"

Law found the blonde interesting and held a hand out. "Shall we dance?"

"No!" The blonde shook his head vehemently.

"Why not?" Law questioned.

"I'm…clumsy…" The blonde confessed, pink dusting his cheeks. "I'll either end up stepping on your feet or fall down and bring you with me,"

"Don't worry," Law chuckled. "We'll dance slowly and I'll tell you where to place your feet,"

XXX

Inside the palace, Shachi and Penguin were watching the whole thing. "He's dancing with someone!" Shachi squealed. "And better yet, he _offered_ the dance!"

"Our little prince is growing up so fast!" Penguin commented, wiping away a tear.

Doflamingo and his friends had also noticed the prince in the garden. "That height and blonde hair…" Doflamingo said before shaking his head. "No way. It couldn't be Rocinante. He doesn't own any fancy suits,"

XXX

Rocinante had a wonderful time with this man whom he had just met. Throughout the dance, he was slowly falling in love. Just as they both leaned in for a kiss, the clock tower boomed loudly, signifying midnight. Rocinante pulled away. "Midnight!?"

"Yes, it is midnight," The man said. "Is something wrong?"

"I gotta go," Rocinante said. "It was a wonderful night but I must go,"

"Why?" The man asked.

"I…uh…have to speak with the prince!" Rocinante lied. "I'll go find him now!" He began to run off.

"But I—" He didn't listen to the man's words as he ran out.

As he ran down the stairs of the royal palace, he tripped causing one of his glass shoes to fall off. He quickly got back up and continued to run, not going back for the shoe. He got into the coach. "Let's hurry home," In the middle of their journey, the magic had worn completely off, but Franky offered to carry Rocinante home. When he finally got home, he noticed that the glass shoe he wore was still there.

XXX

Doflamingo and his friends returned to the Donquixote house, upset that Prince Law denied them all of a dance with him. Rocinante was sweeping the floors, humming a tune. "That's the tune from the ball!" Pica said.

Doflamingo angrily turned to his brother. "So it _was_ you who was dancing with the prince!" Pica held Rocinante in place as they began to beat him. Doflamingo didn't hold back. He punched and kicked his younger brother. "If you weren't there, I'd have been dancing with the prince!" There was a knock at the door. "Come back later!" The knocking persisted. "I said come back later!"

That's when the door was knocked open. Prince Law stood there with his trusty steed Jean Bart and his fluffy pet dog Bepo. Royal guards stood behind them. "What is going on here?" Law demanded. "Why are you beating that man up?"

"He's just a servant Your Majesty," Vergo lied. "He made a mistake and must be punished for it,"

"Bepo," Law addressed his dog. "Who's the owner of the glass shoe?" He allowed his pet to sniff the shoe once more.

Bepo went up to Rocinante and nudged at the blonde's leg. "Ruff!"

Law glared at Doflamingo and his friends. "Release him at once!"

"How can you even be sure he's the owner of the shoe?" Doflamingo asked. "Look at his clothing! He doesn't own a single suit!"

"Let him speak for himself," Law ordered. "And as I said before, release him!"

Pica reluctantly let go of Rocinante who staggered to stay standing. "Your Majesty," Rocinante addressed.

"The scent of the glass shoe led to you," Law said. "Do you have evidence to support that you were the man I danced with last night?"

"Of course he doesn't!" Trebol interrupted.

"Silence!" Law snapped.

"I do have proof," Rocinante reached into his pocket and pulled out the other glass shoe. "This is the matching shoe," He fell to his knees, coughing up blood.

"Penguin! Shachi!" Law called. "We'll bring him to the palace doctors. Have these five men executed,"

"N-No," Rocinante coughed. "Don't kill them,"

"They were _beating you_ ," Law pointed out.

"He's still my brother," Rocinante weakly said. "Please…"

Law sighed. "Rather than having them executed, they are to be exiled from Poratan,"

XXX

On the ride back, Rocinante rode with Law. "I never got your name," Law said.

"Rocinante," He answered. "My name is Donquixote Rocinante," He smiled a bit. "To think that it was the Prince of Poratan that I was dancing with,"

"After we get married you and I will be the Kings of Poratan,"

Rocinante's face flushed red.

* * *

 **I changed some parts of the Cinderella story a bit. So how was it? This is my first CoraLaw story. I usually write Papa Cora fanfictions instead.**


End file.
